


The aftermath

by SulphurXDrew



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulphurXDrew/pseuds/SulphurXDrew
Summary: Before passing out she remembered feeling her body releasing a small, illuminated, spiral spectre from the heart that materialized into the silhouette of a feminine human figure before fully incarnating the subject into a pink suited, lightly-pale greenish haired little girl with amber eyes. "Hello Misaki." She said. [Misaki is a contractor now, with the ability to summon dead. ]
Relationships: Hei/Kirihara Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. One

Misaki was gazing down at the street from her apartment window. Several weeks had passed after her return to her old place. Section 3 adventures were not that satisfactory.

Yoku had been murdered by Genma.

Poor Mina!

They two were close.

Goro had joined Madame Oreille as her subordinate, alongside Mao.

Misaki was approached by Oreille too but she had declined her offer. She didn't find that woman trustworthy. After all it was Oreille behind the reason indirectly for why BK 201 had attacked Misaki. Oreille had convinced Hei, that Misaki was trying to take Suou and July in her custody.

No, she wasn't.

What was in her mind for those kids was pure affection. They would have been frozen to death while starving if Misaki had not found them.

Misaki felt disheartened at the memory of her last encounter with Hei. She knew that joining section 3 would one day make her cross paths with Bk 201. And the experience would not be pleasant. But somehow it did hurt her.

How easily Hei raised his knife to finish her off as if she meant nothing. It broke her heart. Bk 201 only viewed her as a threat to him. Misaki didn't believe she would receive such treatment from the man she once knew as someone like Li.

If only it was not for Suou than Misaki would have been dead already.

The confrontation between them taught her one lesson and that was , Hei had actually nothing for her . She was just another random person among those many faces that he had met during his cover as Li and later forgotten. Misaki's existence never mattered to him, Misaki didn't matter to him.

Even as Li, he had not befriended her for any serious friendship . It was his scheme . He found it profitable to earn the trust and friendship of a police woman to not to get suspected for the criminal activities he had been doing behind her back as black grim reaper .

Even the friendship was one sided from Misaki's side.

Misaki drew a deep breath , the more she realized this the more she felt disappointed.

Bk 201 had no interest in her. Misaki's days of pursuing her beloved contractor should now come to an end. Because enough is enough. She couldn't dwell on it anymore. She had to choose between moving on with her life or pointlessly eating her heart out for Hei. The latter was discomforting.

She knew that one day she would get over of her crush on him. She hoped for the day to come very soon.

She couldn't force herself on a person who had no intention of taking her.

Things had improved here as well, during her absence. Saitou had now become the chief of section 4, a post that once belonged to Misaki . Kouno had been promoted to Saitou's former position.

On other hand, a recent news disclosed that Mina Hazuki had been now appointed to assist Saitou in his case.

Saitou seemed to have developed a crush on Mina like he once had on Misaki. Even though it was reavealed to him that Mina was sexually interested in women. Mina also had come to know that Saitou had fallen for her, but she didn't have much to offer in return. Besides, she was a contractor, contractors are not meant to be involved with anyone romantically. Saitou was a man and Mina only needed him whenever she had to kiss a man as a part of her remuneration, which Saitou had no problem with.

Everyone's life had been settled here.

Misaki sighed.

She stepped out from her apartment. Her blue porsche was standing near, at the front of the building. She was outfitted in her usual attire of the familiar blue business suit and a greyish, beige coloured trench coat over it.

Misaki had to stop her car at the traffic signal. She waited, leaning back on the seat.

To her surprise, she caught the sight of a familiar tall figure, with the same physical features.

Her heart started to pound inside her ribcage.

"Is it him?"

She thought. She was sweating uncontrollably.

And then the man turned around in the crowd .

Misaki almost felt her heart would explode right there.

Hei was standing there, a few feet away from Misaki's car. He had not noticed her yet. There was no sign of any silver haired doll beside him, which Misaki had expected there to be.

Yin, Hei's trustworthy companion, was not there.

Hei was crossing the road along with a few other people in the line. And then his eyes met Misaki's.

She eyed him straight for a while, but then, immediately turned her eyes away from him and shifted her gaze on something else, ignoring him.

She could tell that she felt Bk 201's surprised face and that he was still staring at her in confusion.

He might have expected his most annoying stalker to come out of the car and chase him with a gun. But Misaki didn't do any of these. She just sat there as if nothing had happened, as if she had not seen him.

It served him right. She mused...and it would be the perfect chance to draw his attention by doing so.

Right now she would only concentrate on going back in business, getting involved with something productive would cease the thoughts that kept depressing her .


	2. Two

For some reason Misaki didn't like the beverage at the coffee shop. As if it was tasteless. Blank.

Her brown eyes kept staring at the road. Waiting for the figure to appear again. The person she just saw and ignored.

Humans are complicated, Misaki was willing to see Hei, wanting him to notice her, but at the same time ignoring him also.

Why?

Why she can't just understand what she wants and why she can't stop thinking about that one particular person who had nothing to do with her emotional self and personal life.

Misaki's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang in the purse.

She reluctantly picked it up, only to find out whom she didn't want to talk again had just called her.

Oreille!

Oh God!

Why this woman can't just leave her alone. She's an awkward mysterious fellow who can be deeply manipulative at the same time. Misaki doesn't find her appealing.

It was Oreille for whoom Misaki and Hei had that misunderstanding bittersweet confrontation moment. If Oreille didn't mislead Hei providing that misinformation about Misaki taking in Suou and July ,which wasn't true then Hei and Misaki could have been ended up having a less uncivilised meeting session.

Misaki hit the answer button and with all her despise she spit up.

"What do you want? "

"Guess what? " Oreille's voice rose against her ear, " I got a surprise news for you. I have Bk 201 in my team now."

Misaki knew there would be something like this, this woman really knows how to lure people. She knows about Misaki's obsession with Hei. And she is the living proof of what manipulators like her can do to satisfy their both professional and personal needs.

Misaki prepared her mind. It was not easy for her to discard that piece of meat placed in front of her. Hei's name was enough to make her jump into anything. But she had to resist this time.

"I am not interested in knowing anything about him." Misaki spoke. Boldly, out loud.

"Ah. . Come on..." Oreille cooed. "Are you still mad at him for trying to attack you?"

"He didn't try to attack me, he tried to kill me." Misaki corrected, gritting her teeth.

"I know you want to see him again, but wouldn't it be more exciting to actually work with me, here if you join me chances are huge that you two may..."

Misaki slammed the phone and shove it back inside her purse .

What Oreille thinks?! Misaki has no self respect that she will go hooking herself up with the guy who has no recollection of their moments and turned his back on her. Misaki is not a dog.

Misaki felt so uncomfortable with sitting up there. She never felt so weak and vulnerable before like she felt that time. Especially whenever she thinks of Hei , it happens.

She had thought she would feel healthy and confident turning down Oreille's 'Hei' scheme to tie knot with her. But she wasn't.

She didn't want to be with Hei but in the back of her mind she also wanted to be around him.

It was so complicated.

Misaki went to the washroom. Luckily nobody was there around. Finally she could have some private moment without anyone to notice her.

Misaki splashed some water on her face trying to calm her down.

Then suddenly her nerves began to give up.

Her limbs felt lifeless and she collapsed on the ground. She started breathing heavily, she wasn't suffering any asthma or heart attack , it felt she needed to free something of her chest. The pressure was suddenly so much on her nerves that she lost her senses.

But before passing out she remembered feeling her body releasing a small, illuminated, spiral spectre from the heart that materialized into the silhouette of a feminine human figure before fully incarnating the subject into a pink suited, lightly-pale greenish haired little girl with amber eyes.

"Hello Misaki." She said.

When Misaki came to she no longer felt the need to hold her breath steady in order to feel right.

She found herself in someone's lap. She blinked to adjust her eyesight before she met the person who was holding her.

Amber!

"You were unconscious for so long." Amber said.

"Who.. why are you here?" Misaki asked, a little dazed.

"You tell me," Amber angled her head. "After all, you are the one who summoned me."

"I summoned you. Wait what. . . What do you mean?"

"You are a contractor now Misaki." Amber answered.

"No. .that's not true."

"Yes it is... can't you remember that your eyes glowed red and your body was outlined in blue when I was manifested. Explain that to me." Amber said with a smirk.

"You are lying to me." Misaki huffed, staring in disbelief. Her voice shaky and unconvincing.

"So you are just trying to say that I came here from nowhere. That's funny...I didn't arrive here in thin air.. you produced me."

Misaki opened her mouth to protest but Amber cut her off.

"You see. Your ability is to summon those who no longer exist in living world. It will take a little long for you to adjust with your power and your newer self." Amber said as she stood up leaving a still startled Misaki on floor.

"I don't understand anything." Misaki mumbled.

Amber turned around.

"Alright then, allow me to clarify it to you. You are a summoner. You can summon the deceased for a limited time...you are lucky enough to have this power actually.. because you can also command the person for anything that you summon."

"How do you know?" Misaki asked.

"Because I can see it."

"But..but..how come I get into this..I am a human."

"I would have loved to inform you but the reasons behind your sudden substantial change is shielded away from my vision, I can't see them." Amber confirmed.

Misaki, astonished and wordless, stared blankly at Amber.

"Well, you summoned me. So I am bound to serve your command. It is your contract that you establish with those you summon. So tell me, what you want me to do for you?" Amber asked.

Misaki with her eyes opened but mouth closed kept staring at her before she lunged into Amber.

"I..I.." Misaki shaking like leaf, all weak and pale.."I need some company.." She held Amber's rimmed cuffs tightly before resting her head on her chest.

"Help me-"

Still panting, "I am so lost.." Misaki said as Amber held her close and slowly she led Misaki away.

Unaware that a pair of midnight blue eyes watched the whole scene from behind, being unnoticed.


End file.
